Episode 8296 (8th January 2014)
Plot Steve wants another baby but won't admit it to Michelle. He's horrified when she broaches the subject of him having a vasectomy. Tina tells Liz she's given Peter an ultimatum. She's confident that Peter will leave Carla. As Hayley has developed a craving for strawberries, Roy buys them in bulk. Gail finds David and Kylie's pros and cons list about her while tidying up. Steve tells Eileen and Lloyd about the vasectomy but they just make jokes. Tina meets Peter in the ginnel and demands to know if he wants her to stay. Peter tries to get out of deciding but then tells her he can't be with her as it wouldn't work. Tina only accepts it when Peter says he doesn't love her. Michelle's baby scare leads Maria and Marcus to think about having a baby of their own. Gail tells Audrey about the list but Audrey finds it more amusing than insulting. Having decided to leave the Street, Tina is emotional when she visits Jake for the last time. Izzy and Gary are puzzled at her behaviour. Gail makes a pros and cons list about David and Kylie to get her own back. They find it funny. Andrea is sympathetic to Steve and urges him to stand up to Michelle if he doesn't want a vasectomy. Maria tells Marcus she wants a house, not a baby. They decide to start house-hunting. Tina tells Liz she's leaving but doesn't tell Rita as she can't face her. Michelle is furious when Steve says he isn't having a vasectomy, and even more so when he admits he's been talking to Andrea about it. After seeing a loved-up Peter and Carla leaving their flat, Tina leaves the Street in a taxi. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cab Driver - Kate Wood Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz is shocked to hear Tina has given Peter an ultimatum and urges her to make a clean break - and when the smitten barmaid finally gets another chance to speak to him, she realises her boss is right; David mischievously leaves a list of Gail's good and bad points lying around, knowing full well she will find it; and Maria and Marcus decide to begin house-hunting. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,300,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes